vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Obi-Wan Kenobi
Summary Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi is a fictional character in the Star Wars universe. In the original trilogy of films, played by Alec Guinness, he is a mentor to the protagonist Luke Skywalker, initiating him into the ways of the Jedi, while becoming one of the main protagonists of the prequels. In the prequel trilogy, played by Ewan McGregor, he is master and friend to Luke's father, Anakin Skywalker. He is frequently featured as a main character in various other Star Wars media. Obi-Wan is also the deuteragonist in the TV show Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Powers and Stats Tier: At least''' 7-C', likely '''7-B '| At least 7-C, likely High 7-A | At least High 6-A Name: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Ben Kenobi Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: 25 (EPI), 35 (EPII), 38 (EPIII), 54 (Rebels), 57 (EPIV) Classification: Jedi Master/General Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition/prescience, Force Enhanced Reflexes/Reactions, Clairvoyance, Telepathy, psychometry, Telekinesis, telekinetic blasts and shields, Aura sensing, enhanced senses and perceptions (cross-dimensional), Mind/Memory Manipulation, poison resistance, various lightsaber combat skills, skilled swordsman, skilled unarmed combatant, Energy Manipulation (can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Regeneration (Mid-Low; in the form of Force Healing), Battlemind, Electronic Manipulation, Force Stealth Attack Potency: At least Town level, likely City level (Defeated General Grievous, should be comparable to Anakin Skywalker.) | At least Town level, likely Large Mountain level (Stalemated Darth Vader in their final duel, and was only killed due to giving up. Killed Darth Maul easily in one move.) | At least Multi-Continent level (Telekinetically stalemated a Darth Vader that, while emotionally compromised, was still well above his Padawan self in raw power. Should be superior to Yarael Poof, Kit Fisto, and Shaak Ti. Almost certainly the strongest Jedi Council Member besides Yoda, Mace Windu and Anakin Skywalker. Comparable to Count Dooku and even in advanced age was capable of stalemating ANH Darth Vader. Has defeated Asajj Ventress, Darth Maul, Durge and General Grievous multiple times) Speed: Subsonic '''running speeds with Force Speed (Comparable to Anakin. When he was merely a Padawan, has moved at such speeds aboard the Saak'ak that he was a complete blur), '''Hypersonic combat speeds (Comparable to Anakin who was able to dodge three consecutive blasts from a tank while running towards it and despite still recuperating from serious injuries at the time), Massively Hypersonic reactions augmented by precognition (Reacted to and deflected lasers in a hideout of Cad Bane) | Relativistic (Has moved at such speeds aboard the Invisible Hand and while attempting the Slip Jaws Maneuver and an overall superior Jedi to Jax Pavan, comparable to Bastila Shan), Lightspeed reactions augmented by precognition Lifting Strength: Peak Human+; can be augmented to Superhuman ' levels thanks to Force amplification (Capable of prying open General Grievous' Armor Plating) 'Striking Strength: At least Town Class, likely City Class with Force Amplification (Capable of trading blows with Anakin Skywalker) | At least Town Class, likely Large Mountain Class '''with Force Amplification | at least '''Multi-Continent Class with Force Amplification Durability: Street level naturally. At least Town level, likely City level with Force Amplification | Street level '''naturally. At least '''Town level, likely Large Mountain level '''with Force Amplification | '''Street level naturally. at least Multi-Continent level with Force Amplification (Survived the backlash of his and Anakin's telekinetic stalemate) Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Extended melee range with lightsaber. Tens of meters with Force powers. Interstellar with Force senses and telepathy (Was able to sense when Anakin had left the Teth planetary system. Sensed the destruction of Alderaan while in hyperspace from multiple light-years away) | Extended melee range with his lightsaber. Tens of kilometers with telekinesis (Should be comparable to other High Councillor level Jedi such as the likes of Saesee Tiin, who could telekinetically hurl B2 super battle droids up to 4 km away). Interstellar with telepathy and Force senses. Standard Equipment: His lightsaber Intelligence: Gifted general during the Clone Wars; extremely talented Jedi Master who taught Anakin and later Luke Skywalker, effective at military tactics and strategies and very skilled in lightsaber combat and mastery of the Force. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Electronic Manipulation:' Can alter the energy of an electronic device in order to bend the device to one's will. *'Force Healing:' Accelerates the body's natural healing process at a rapid pace. Master practitioners of the art can even heal themselves from fatal injuries in a short span of time (like being cooked alive, punctured lungs, etc). *'Force Stealth:' A power that was used by highly skilled Force-sensitives to mask their Force alignment (Light or Dark), their ability to use the Force, or even their entire presence from other Force-sensitives. *'Telekinesis:' Obi-Wan can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation and manipulation. *'Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Obi-Wan can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. *'Force Speed:' A Force ability whereby one augments their running speeds with the Force to such degrees that they can move at inhuman speeds. Kenobi was quite proficient with this ability even as a young Padawan. While aboard the Saak'ak during the Naboo Crisis, he has run at such speeds that he was a complete blur. Key: Disney Canon (Prequels) | Disney Canon (A New Hope) | EU Universe Note: *Respect Thread. *Obi-Wan Kenobi calculation of droid army blaster fire deflection feat from the RoTS novelization. Gallery File:Old_Obi-Wan_Kenobi.jpg|Old Obi-Wan Kenobi in the original trilogy Others Notable Victories: Rhino (Warframe) Rhino's profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Movie Characters Category:Humans Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Knights Category:Ghosts Category:Psychics Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Wise Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Jedi Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6